


Redefining Destiny

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Destiny, F/F, Fate, GodsAU, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: “A lot of threads may leave a knot on yours but only one can make a ribbon.”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

A Timeless Connection Trilogy  
2nd Installment

_Redefining Destiny_

Beginning

_Years after Light and Dark returned_

_ -Fate- _

Ever since the world began, we have been together. We are inseparable. We cannot be without each other. Just me and her. Humans can’t even get a grasp of what being “meant to be” means. We are the living personification of meant to be. We are not just simply together just because. We are together because we have to be. She can’t be without me as I can’t be without her. It is the law of nature for us to be together.

Destiny and Fate.

Fate and Destiny.

Isn’t it amazing to hear them together? How me and Destiny are together?

“Hey, jagiya,” Destiny comes and hugs me as I weave the strings of human fate. “Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you,” I look up to her and smile, “Where have you been?”

Our realm, or the Realm of Threads: Demos, have millions to billions of threads combined. Everywhere you look, there is thread. Each thread represents a human life. Every single one of them weaved with each other. But the thing is, Godly threads are inside a restricted room. Each thread unbreakable, impossible to cut and to use for weaving. Gods weave their own fate, they decide their own destiny. Even I can’t control their threads.

“The human world, they’re starting to rebuild the way they used to be. Only more cautious,” she explained. Destiny has this thing for humans. She adores them ever since she met Nayeon and got close to Momo. Both former human girls are now gods living in Equilibrium with their partners, Life and Death.

It’s not just once that I’ve seen some marks on Destiny’s body. I know she’s been doing things behind my back but I cannot be so sure. All I have are assumptions and nothing more. I just pray to the Creator that she doesn’t do what I think she does for I cannot handle more infidelity from my other half. Not after she tried to pursue Fragment and failed miserably when Fragment admitted that she doesn’t have the slightest interest in her. It broke my heart to hear her reason why she wanted to be with Fragment.

_For a change. Fate and I have been together for millennials and I’m bored already._

It wasn’t the first time that she tried to _experiment_ during our relationship. I forgave her each and every time. Why wouldn’t I? She’s my other half. I am bound to her and she is for me. I just think that I’m not giving enough for her to look for someone else. I don’t satisfy her enough which is why she wants some more thrill.

“What’s that on your neck, jagi?” I point to her neck, she chuckles and shakes her head.

“I got bitten by a mosquito when I was walking in the forest,” she covers the mark with her hand and kisses my temple. “You’re thinking of absurd imaginations again, Jagi. You know you’re the only one I look at.”

I find those words hard to believe.

I just hope my only Destiny stops breaking my heart.


	2. Defying Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate breaks her bond with Destiny

_Defying Destiny_

_ -Fate-  _

Often times, I think about what to do when I go to the human world. When I ask Momo, she tells me to go restaurant hopping. Eat every possible dish I can in the area. When I ask Nayeon, she tells me to go shopping. I rarely buy stuff or need anything for myself. What for? I have Destiny. She’s all I need.

_Speaking of Destiny, where is she?_

I call an attendant and ask, “Is Destiny in the human world again?”

The attendant bows, “Yes. She left as soon as the sixth of the morning here in Demos stroke.”

I stand and change into human world acceptable clothes before teleporting to Equilibrium. I know for a fact that Destiny often tells Dark where she is heading to because she wants to know what types of clothes to wear.

As soon as I reach their hall, I find Dark playing with their pet. “Nayeon,” I call.

She looks and smiles, her normal colored eyes sparkle in happiness, “Fate! Oh how I’ve missed you! Where have you been? Have you been staying inside Demos since the last summit?” she bounces her way to me and holds my hand.

“Nayeon, I see you’re in perfectly good health. Where’s Life?” I tell her.

“Oh you know her. She’s busy making life possible for humans. Now that half of the world is filled with humans again, she’s been all over the world, putting souls in shells and granting child wishes. While I’m here, waiting for Balance to ask for more dark in the world,” she explains. “Say, are you gonna stay for dinner? I think Momo is here too and she’s planning to have Jokbal again. Please stay because I swear, if I eat another jokbal, I might die, which is impossible now but you know what I mean.”

I chuckle and shake my head, “You didn’t change at all. You’re still the same Nayeon as you were when you were human.”

_Maybe that’s why Destiny was a little too fond of you too._

Nayeon looks upwards to the sky and smiles timidly, “I loved being human. I wasn’t perfect. I had a lot of fears. And I saw the world in a different, innocent perspective.”

“Do you regret being a god?” I ask her.

She shakes her head, “No. But I do miss being human sometimes. I miss the earth wind. The rush of going to school because it’s traffic. Sometimes, I miss being free.”

“Are you not free now?” I sit down upon entering the banquet hall.

“We both know what I’m talking about, Fate,” Nayeon sits down too. “I’m a god now. I have tons of responsibilities compared to when I was just a human. But it’s okay. I have Tzuyu with me. I have my other half. Now I understand what Destiny means when she says she’s sane because she has you.”

“She said that?” I ask.

Nayeon nods and chuckles, “Speaking of, Destiny was here earlier. I thought you two were on a date because she looks pretty decent.”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know, like on a date? Preparing for a date,” Momo arrives and grins.

“JOKBAL TIME!” I hear Nayeon groan and yell at Momo, demanding nothing more than to change their food. But that’s it.

I return to reality when Life appears and locks her eyes on Nayeon. As always, she stares at her other half like she’s the only one in the world. Sometimes, I envy them. Destiny used to be like that with me but I don’t know what happened for it to change. I woke up one day and she’s just different. Maybe it’s because we’ve been together for too long? Is that it? Did I make a mistake along the way?

“Tzuyu-ah! Momo’s making me eat jokbal again! I hate it already,” Nayeon whines. Life smiles at her before reaching out and holding her hand. Nayeon, as if my reflex, takes it right away and entwining it.

“Let’s go to Earth then? You want something, Hayati?” Life asks. “Wanna come with us, Fate?” I nod.

“Hmm, how about some paella?” not a moment later, we appear in Spain. As we walk, I see Life and Nayeon’s fingers still entwined. I notice how they smile while talking. I don’t listen to their discussion but I notice how they get lose in each other’s smiles. I feel envious of them. We used to be like that. We used to be lost in each other’s presences.

I turn away and immediately close my eyes and search for Destiny’s energy.

_Near here. Madrid. Hotel._

I teleport to where she is. Sounds of a woman moaning take over my whole body. It’s numbing. It’s like my whole existence halted and I am facing nothing but a complete nightmare. How? Why? I continue to ask myself amidst all the _action_ happening in front of me.

_I’m tired._

It seems like she noticed my presence for she looked at me before standing up, instantly wearing clothes before saying, “Jagiya, it’s not what you think.”

_What do you think I’m thinking, Destiny?_

She holds my hand but I pull away, “Do not touch me with the same filthy hands you used to touch that foul smelling human!” thunder roars and Destiny knows I’m mad.

But madness will not get me anywhere at this point. It won’t get me even an inch away.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “Today, I ask all the gods and the Creator to lend me their strength to turn away and break our bond.”

“What?! Jagiya, you can’t do that? We’re bound!” Destiny exclaims.

“I’m tired,” I say and then return to Demos. I brisk walk myself to the hall of the gods and open it. Not a minute later our threads rest between my fingers.

_Creator, Life, Death, Light, Dark, Wisdom, Time, Balance, Fragment, Dream, please, free me from this pain I’ve been enduring. Please allow me to severe our bond. I’m begging you._

“No!” Destiny shouts the same time I feel a surge of power run through my veins. Life’s playful demeanor, Death’s calm manner, Momo’s innocence, Nayeon’s protectiveness, Wisdom’s prudence, Balance’s judgement, Fragment’s softness, Dream’s care, they all just want me happy. “Fate! Stop it!!”

I feel a surging pain from my stomach up to my chest. It’s burning, like I’m being ripped apart while it stings to my very being. The power I’ve received from the other gods guide me to tear our threads apart. And I did. As the threads tear apart, the burning sensation all over my body heightens. I can’t breathe. All I can do is to collapse, the threads fully separated now returning to their place afloat the room. Destiny doesn’t look any better than I do. Her eyes bloodshot and in pain, her body on the floor and one hand reaching out for me but I just let the darkness swallow me into the abyss. Slowly, the pain dies down, or maybe I’m just losing touch of reality.

Whatever it is, I’m just glad I’m free.

I can feel my soul no longer tied to the god I once cherished and protected with my whole being. I feel my soul light. I hope my thread returns to the bright electric pink color it once was.

I just want to be happy.

_ -Destiny- _

__

“Wake up,” a nudge in my gut stirs me awake. I open my eyes and see Balance standing beside me and kicking my knee. “Hoy, cheater, wake up!”

I sit upright and realize what happened, “Fate! I need to find my other half!”

Balance chuckles and shakes her head, “Other half? Really? Is that what you call her?” her gold sarcastic eyes judge me from head to toe.

“She is mine!” I stand up and face her. Balance is small compared to me.

A smirk escapes her lips, “As far as I can remember, Fate begged every one of us to lend her our strength so she can undo your bonding.” She walks around me, “In human words, since you seem to love humans a bit too much, you two got divorced.”

“I’d be careful with my words if I were you, Balance. You may be older but like you, I am also a god. You know better than to anger me,” I tell her with my spear against her neck.

_My heart hurts._

“The pain you are feeling is nothing to the pain Fate carried for millenniums. You deserve that. Soon, Fate will meet someone who will give her happiness and all you will do is to watch as she says the words she used to tell you to someone else much more worthy than you will ever be,” Balance snickers and disappears.

_Jagiya, where are you? Come on, I’m here in our realm._

I go out to the main hall where the threads of life are located but it is empty. “Attendant,” I call but to no avail. “Attendant!” still nothing.

_Fate, this is not funny anymore, where are you?_

I look at our quarters and find it half empty. All her belongings are gone, all that is left is mine. And those I have given her throughout our relationship.

_Even if you call, she won’t answer you._

Wisdom’s voice echoes inside my head. I turn around and find her green eyes glowing in curiosity. “You seem bothered that you cannot hear her thoughts. Isn’t that what you always wanted? To not hear her especially when you try to make other women scream in ecstasy?”

“I want my Fate back.”

“Is it something I cannot decide for, Destiny. The only thing I can do is to watch as you try to do what it takes to take her back because,” she closes her eyes for a second before smiling and looking at me again, “You have a little time left.” She raises her hand and shows me four fingers.

“What?”

“Four. Four heartbreaks,” Wisdom turns around and vanishes.

_Fate, please._

Nothing. I hear nothing.

I walk around Demos and find it deserted by our attendants. I know they stay mainly because Fate is kind to them while I always go to the human world.

I can’t help it. I know I love her. I’m bound to her but I can’t seem to stop myself from flirting around.

It’s like I’m programmed to be like that.

Wisdom said I will have four heartbreaks but I cannot let it happen. Why will I wait for my heart to get broken when I can just woo her back? I know Fate. She loves me. She won’t be able to resist my charms. And besides, I just have to show her that I can change. That I will change.

I can do this.

I can bring my Fate back.

I can bring my other half back to my side.

_I can’t. Help me._

__


	3. Finding Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their bond being broken, Destiny finally meets Fate again. But they're not together still.

_Finding Fate_

_ -Destiny-  _

It has been so long since the Creator made us and since then, I’ve always felt full. Complete and like nothing is wrong with anything. But now, I wake up to a mess and with a huge hole in my chest. It’s like I’m the one balancing the world on my shoulders. Being away from Fate makes me feel all of these.

It has been three whole days since she begged all the gods to tear our souls apart and still, her stubborn nature is getting the best of her! She belongs with me, beside me for all I care. She cannot decide on this separation thing on her own. She needs my consent and my agreement!

“Wake up, asshole,” Death kicks the foot of my bed. “The summit is in three hours and you look like shit. Nothing like the Goddess I know.”

“I am in no mood for your pesky teasing, Death. I am thinking of a way to woo back Fate and the summit for Gods is the least of my priorities,” I sit up and glare at her. I notice Life sitting on the chair just by the balcony door, playing with some white dust of hers.

“You do know that Fate will be present in the summit, right?” Life says. Life and Death have been on Earth too much that they are starting to sound like the humans.

“Fate will be there?” I suddenly have enough energy to attend that boring summit.

The Summit for Gods is a yearly meeting of every God there is. We give updates on our certain realms and we discuss about how the world is going. It’s something like a conference for presidents/leaders on Earth. Only when we argue, calamities happen. Especially when Life and Death argues. The last time they argues, a great famine circulated the world and almost one-fourth of the population had dropped. Balance had to intervene their argument as she was having a tough time balancing the negative and positive energy in the human world.

Normally, the summit happens in Wisdom’s realm. Since Momo and Nayeon joined us, they suggested to do a rotation as to lift the burden of hosting from Wisdom every year. This year, the summit will happen in Equilibrium. The realm of those The Creator favors most. Well, for me they are favored. The Creator made a way for them to have their other halves back while my other half was taken away from me. I know Wisdom told me that the Creator has nothing to do with this but He can always say no. But how come this time, He said yes? We had so many requests for Him but this one request that actually hurts me and Fate, he grants.

“Of course she will be there,” Death flicked my forehead, returning me back from my floating mind. “Fate is actually excited since this is her first time attending the Summit as Fate, the goddess and not as Fate, Destiny’s other half.”

I feel my eyes burn, thunder roars in Demos as I try to control my anger, “Fate is still my other half!” I said through greeted teeth. Even in my anger, the two gods in front of me merely laughed.

“You think you can scare us?” Life stands up. “With all these alcohol bottles in here and the mess you made with Demos?” I hear the souls in Equilibrium crying as Death chuckles beside my bed.

“Destiny, you’re pathetic.” Her voice sends me shivers down my spine. “Fate left you and you have nothing but me and Life and you dare to scare us with your rage?”

Death holds her sister, “Ayy, you shouldn’t do that to someone heart broken, Life. After all, this is the first time since the world was created that Destiny is experiencing heart break.” Life calms down and turns to the window, she gathers her power and cleans up the whole realm. Her amber eyes glowing in gold.

I walk towards the bathroom adjacent to my quarters to fix myself, Life and Death following me still. “What? You gods want to watch me bathe?” I roll my eyes.

Life makes a face and disappears while Death sits on the sink and stares at me, “I know my other half wouldn’t mind if I watch you. She made me swear that I shouldn’t keep my eyes off you, Destiny. For some reason, she finds solitude when she looks at you.”

I quickly fix myself and wear my purple dress. The dress I was wearing when I was created. At the same time, I first saw Fate in her pink dress. I knew right then and there that she was for me as I was for her. Although she already threw that idea out the window. Nonetheless, I am to woo her back and nothing is better than going back to the past.

“Wow, for someone heart broken, you look pretty,” Death comments behind me. She went back to the quarters when I started removing my clothes.

“Pretty enough to consider me in place of Light?” I tease.

She shakes her head and smirks, “Pretty ugly, I meant.” I throw a purple orb at her but she deflected it right away. “Enough jokes, Destiny. Let’s go. As one of the hosts, I should be there when the other goddesses arrive.”

Death merely blinks and we instantly arrive in Equilibrium. Her powers seemed to have grown over the years that Light has been with her. Like what happened to me, I felt my powers reduced to half when my bond with Fate shattered. I need her back. Not just for my powers but also for my sanity.

“Destiny!” Dark rushes in and hugs me, making me earn a scowl from Life. She still gets jealous every time I get close to her other half. I know my limits, I don’t go stealing other goddess’ other half. Heavens, there are millions of women around Earth, all weak against my stare.

I sit on my respective throne, next to Fate’s. Not all goddesses have arrived yet. I’m second to the earliest. Fragment arrived much earlier to help them with the arrangements such as the games and prizes. Every year, the summit is composed of three parts. The forum where we discuss the status of the element of the universe we governs. Then the games where we compete (in a friendly manner) to have bragging rights for the next fifty years. And then the passing of next summit’s host. This started when Light and Dark came about. They wanted us to be more _human_ in a sense. But not really losing our godly selves.

So today at exactly where the sun on eastern side of the Earth is highest, we will begin our summit.

Around a quarter before the summit, Balance arrives with Dream. Time follows not a second later. Wisdom comes in with a pot in her hand, she hands it to Light, who laughs. She sits on her throne made of diamond and emerald. I impatiently wait for Fate. Death told me she will come and I believe her.

I guess my world comes to halt when I felt Fate’s presence coming. She appears in the middle of the room, dressed in pink and covered in pearls. She looks around the room, scanning for other goddesses. Our eyes meet, I try to say something but my mouth dries up. She turns her attention to Fragment, the one sitting on the other side of my throne. Then she beams. I feel my heart stop. Although it is impossible, I feel it. Her smile makes my whole existence shake. I question myself as to why I ever looked at another person.

“Fate!” Light exclaims and rushes to my other half. She squishes my Fate’s cheeks and rubs her own cheek against it. “How are you? You look so pretty. I am so gonna adopt someone as cute as you when I get a chance to visit the other souls in Equilibrium!”

I feel my blood boil. The idea of someone else touching my Fate makes me see red. I raise my hand to use my powers so that they can be separated but it is dispersed in the middle. Dispersed by Fate herself.

“FATE! You dare use your powers against mine?!” I exclaim, standing from my throne. The other goddesses already on their seats, watching us. Some with worry, some with amusement.

Fate pulls away from the face binding moment they had and looks at me, “I can use my powers as freely as I can, Destiny. After all, I am bound to submit to no one.” She summons her powers and rearranges the thrones. I am now in between Life and Death while she sits beside Fragment and Dream.

“This is outrageous!” I try to stand again but Wisdom makes me sit, her eyes glowing bright green.

“What is outrageous is you’re making us late for our summit. We should have started five minutes ago but you tried to use your powers against two goddesses.” She summons chains around my wrists and binds me on my throne, “Keep quiet, Destiny. We will begin our summit.”

_ -Fate-  _

In my head, I want to stop Wisdom from using her powers on Destiny. But I also want her to know when it’s already too much. She’s always been the provocative and irrational between us thus, I submit to her demands to lessen the arguments.

Beside me, Fragment sends worried glances from me to Destiny. She’s always worried about us. Although Destiny may have tried to pursue her once, I know Fragment wouldn’t do anything that can tarnish the bonds between gods.

_“It’s going to be alright, Fragment. Do not worry too much,”_

I tell her telepathically. She looks at me and smiles warmly.

_“I always worry too much, Fate. You know that.”_

I chuckle to myself. The summit begins when the soul servant bangs the gong. We all summon our powers to create a bind in the middle of us all. The bind serves as a contract that we will address all issues with nothing but honesty, if not, all powers connected to the bind will be used to attack us. It wouldn’t not hurt.

“I shall begin,” Wisdom declares. “Raise your right hand only if you have questions,” she starts telling us about the status of her realm, Paracosca. “Throughout the years, Paracosca has remained the same, devoid of anything human. I often leave my realm, as you all know, mainly because it’s emptying to be there. My owl remains the same. She looks over my realm when I am away. Pearl is still the mediator when I and the Creator discuss.”

I listen attentively as Wisdom continues to tell us about her last fifty years as ruler of all wisdom. And then comes Death, she represents all four of the gods in Equilibrium. “Well as for us, we still go to Earth from time to time. Every once in a while, Light and Dark travel to Nunchisi so as to renew the lightness and darkness of the world. They give extra to help Balance fill in Serenity’s place.”

When my time to speak has come, silence engulfed us all. The goddesses, as I know them to be, are all curious as to what I will report seeing as it is the first time in history of creation that two gods in one realm have separated. The silence is deafening, like a certain darkness enveloped each and every one of us inside the throne room. But I will not falter, “As for me, as you all know, Destiny and I’s bond have been severed, I am currently adjusting and so for the time being, I am jumping from Onisma to Equilibrium.” I was about to continue when Destiny spoke.

“You come back to Demos! You belong with me, Fate. It’s you and I since the beginning!” souls cry when she said those words. The powers in the middle all went to torture her. Destiny’s body glowed with all the colors of the goddesses. I want to stop it, but as I meet Wisdom’s eyes, I realized that I shouldn’t. Destiny’s knuckles whitens as she endures the punishment given to her.

Death raises her hand, granting her the right to speak and use her powers. She disperses the punishment being given to Destiny, much to everyone’s surprise. “We shall continue with the summit. Destiny, leave out your personal issues out of this. We need to finish so we can proceed to the second part. Fate, are you done with your report?” I nod as a response and rest my hands on my throne. Light’s warm smile managed to calm me down.

Throughout the whole forum, Destiny remained quiet. Fragment reported that there were an unusual amount of nightmares happening on Earth so we would have to look more into it after this forum. Nothing much happened after.

The games part is the most exciting part of the summit. Normally, Death or Balance wins but this time, Death won’t be joining. She is the one who arranged everything so it is her who will facilitate the all the games, alongside Light.

“First game, we will look for two rare gems on a make shift Earth. No powers shall be used and for that I asked Wisdom’s help to have an elixir ready,” as on cue, the servants give the elixir to us. “The elixir will take away your abilities to use your powers but will not make you mortal. Of course if driven by rage, the elixir will cease to have effect and your powers will return. But that would mean your disqualification from the game. Also, we’ve taken some ires to help us with the difficulties. These ires can harm you, keep in mind. You decide whether to escape them or eliminate them.”

One by one, we drink the elixir given to us. I feel my powers being restrained, somehow, it feels like chains bind me internally. It’s foreign, something I have never felt before but it is something that feels nice. Death brings us to the make shift Earth she and Time made. Destiny changed into her warrior form, the same form she wore when we battled Fury. Her butterfly scythe in her right hand. She looks mad but I couldn’t care less.

“There are six gems hidden in this city. Three of each gems. Every time a gem is found, the ires guarding the other gems gain more power, becoming more blood thirsty. Above the city, a projection of how many gems will be shown. The first goddess to get two gems will gain three thousand points. The overall winner of this year’s summit games will have one wish granted by all Gods. No questions asked.” Death smiles and asks the servants to open the barriers. “Good luck,” and so the game begins.

“Destiny is eager to win now,” Fragment chuckles beside me, her form as beautiful as ever.

I scoff, “And why is that?”

“Didn’t you hear? If she wins, she can wish you and her to be bonded again and no questions asked, we will grant it,” she laughs, much to my annoyance. “She’s desperate now, Fate.”  
  
“She wouldn’t be if she had remained faithful to me,” I roll my eyes and take a step towards the right, parting ways with Fate.

_“Ah, Goddesses, can you hear me? I will be your commentator as well,”_ Death announces. _“So far, Destiny has one gem. Only one more and she will win first place for this game.”_

I silently curse and head towards the destination of another gem. I need to win or else I might as well go back to Demos.


End file.
